


Spiral

by Xylianna



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Prompto gets hurt during battle.





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Is that blood?" + Promptis + angst
> 
> Chat with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!

Prompto lingered behind his friends, cradling one hand against his chest carefully. He’d fallen over his own damn clumsy feet during that last battle, and sliced his hand open of a wicked sharp rock. Prom didn’t want to bother anyone to wrap it for him, though, and definitely wasn’t gonna waste a potion on such a minor wound.

By the time he finishing climbing the hill to the haven, Gladio had already pitched the tent and Iggy had something amazing simmering over the cheerfully crackling fire. Noctis, naturally, was fast asleep in one of the camp chairs, mouth hanging open inelegantly as he snored like a freight train.

Well that was just fine. Prompto didn’t need his boyfriend’s attention. Didn’t deserve it, to be honest. He was painfully aware of what a drag he was on the group. Noctis had his magic, his sword skill, his quick wits. Gladio was a gods-damned walking muscle, wielding his greatsword like it was butter knife, always there when any of the other three got in a tight spot. And Ignis was just scary - he was so smart, so skilled with those daggers of his. 

What’d Prompto bring to the group? Yeah, he could shoot. And tell bad jokes. Also he was a bit of a chocobo whisperer, if he did say so himself. But he couldn’t use magic. He was usually the one getting into trouble, not helping his friends get out of theirs. Half the time he was all blushes and stammered one-liners, trying to hide the anxiety that always threatened to consume his thoughts. 

Half the time, he figured he even succeeded.

“Prompto? Prompto?”

Oh, shit. How long had Iggy been standing there, holding out that plate. “Ooops,” he deflected, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, Igster. Soooo sleepy!” He affected a huge, comical yawn as he took the plate. “Thanks for cooking!”

“Wait.” Noctis’s voice, ringing and strong as if he hadn’t been sleeping a second ago. His hand shot out and gripped Prompto’s wrist. “Is that blood?”

Ignis looked down at Prompto’s hand. “Gladio, fetch a bandage please.”

“You got it.” A moment later, Gladio approached and held one out towards his boyfriend.

Noctis intercepted it, shooting Ignis and Gladio a flat look. “I got this.” He wrapped Prompto’s hand carefully, kissing the cloth when he was finished. “There. All set.”

“Thanks, baby,” Prompto said softly, beyond touched at the way all three of the other men had jumped to help him. 

But… that reminded him, he’d needed the help. Again. Because he was so fucking useless.

“Prom!” Noct shouted, waving a hand in his face. “Hey. Stay with me.”

“Sorry,” Prompto muttered, looking anywhere but at Noctis or their friends.

“What’s going on, Prom?” Noct pleaded. “Look at me. Please?”

Prompto lifted his indigo eyes reluctantly, relieved had hadn’t started to cry.

“It’s just us,” Noctis reassured his boyfriend. Prompto glanced across the fire pit and confirmed that sure enough, their friends had considerately given them some space.

Another thing on the never-ending list of things they did for Prompto all day every day.

“Noct, I just,” Prompto sighed, really not knowing how to explain, not wanting to try, but not able to say no to Noctis on something so silly. “I’m the weak link, right? It gets old after a while always having you three ride to the rescue.” He shook his head. “I mean, this?” Prom waved his injured hand. “I tripped. During battle. While you’re warping faster than I can blink, and Iggy’s doing cartwheels and shit, and Gladio is just bowling over whatever gets in his way.” His laugh was bitter and full of self-recrimination. “Me? I shoot stuff, and trip over my own gods-damned feet.”

Noctis’s sapphire eyes had gone wide, and as Prompto continued his tirade of self-hatred, Noct began shaking his head in disagreement. “No. No, no, fucking no, Prom.” He leveled a firm look at his boyfriend. “You’re not the weak link. We don’t have a weak link.” Noctis softened his voice. “We all help each other. Maybe you don’t see it, but it’s true. That’s what friends do, Prom.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Prom conceded reluctantly. Noctis seemed to take that as problem solved, and Prompto was happy to let him think that.

After all, he didn’t want to be a burden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
